<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>scones by Marenke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726950">scones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke'>Marenke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the quaren-fics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camp Nanowrimo, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pregnancy potion test glowed in Daphne’s dark living room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the quaren-fics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pregnancy potion test glowed in Daphne’s dark living room, the potion giving everything the faintest green tinge, and she despaired. Merlin, when had that happened? If the hue was to <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">be believed</span>, a little bit over a month ago. How could she have been so stupid? She was barely getting her first few good jobs on the Daily Prophet, and Harry was just now getting his first missions as an Auror… </p><p>Besides, his friends - Granger and Weasley, and the girl Weasley, and Longbottom… Half the current wizards alive, really, but she seemed rather neutral about her - had different degrees of dislike for her, ranging from a “you’re kind of weird” to “you were a Slytherin and I still don’t trust you”. Long story short, they disliked her. How would they react to her having Harry’s child? Badly, she supposed. They didn’t take to her; why would they take to her child, even if it was also Harry’s?</p><p>Daphne shook her head, hugging her knees as she bit her lower lip. It wasn’t time to ponder. It was time to plan<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored"> ahead</span>, to scheme and to -</p><p>To flee, she guessed, hugging herself tighter. Daphne had never had the most loveable parents, and, well. Harry would never be happy with someone his friends actively mildly disliked to hated, and he’d turn bitter at her; she would replicate her parents’ marriage in another time, and she didn’t want to raise a kid like herself: weird, socially stunted and shy, a pawn to her parent’s mind games. She refused to keep the vicious cycle <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">her family was entangled</span> in going.</p><p>She realized this wasn’t a normal thought process, but the idea of being able to make sure her kid wouldn’t be a pawn took precedence.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Daphne passed a hand through her messy hair, deciding to make herself some tea and ponder on the subject. She left the potion on the table; Harry wouldn’t arrive for a few hours, and it wasn’t like he was going to break routine, anyway. She knew him well enough to say that with confidence.</p><p>The proof of the pregnancy could <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">be thrown</span> away later, but for now, she wanted to eat something. There was enough flour for a batch of scones, and Astoria had sent a homemade raspberry jam that tasted divine...</p><p>Daphne was in the middle of pulling the scones out of the oven to let them cool, humming to herself, when she heard Harry’s voice.</p><p>“Daphne, you’ll not believe what happened on the office!” He said, cheery in an almost odd way, and weren’t it for the fact had left the positive pregnancy <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">potion</span> on the living room table, she’d engage him. But alas, that wasn’t the case.</p><p>She cast a quick time spell, and cursed out loud: she had gotten lost while making the scones, and as such, the pregnancy potion was still on the table, still glowing slightly and bathing the room. Daphne left her scones to cool, forgetting all about perhaps <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">Accio’ing</span> the potion as she moved to the living room, finding Harry staring at it.</p><p>Did he know what it was? If he didn’t, then maybe...</p><p>“Harry…” She started, slow and quiet. He looked at her, stars shining in his eyes, and Daphne could feel a lump in her throat starting to form. He knew what it was.</p><p>She could tell - yes. Daphne should tell. It was fair. Still, fear took hold of her mind, a lie being formed on her tongue before she bit it out. </p><p>Daphne wasn’t her mother. Harry wasn’t her father. Maybe things could be different. Besides, he had seen it, so he might as well get the truth, right? What could it cost her?</p><p>“I’m pregnant.” Daphne blurted, eyes cast down before she  looked at him, expectantly, and Harry simply grinned. “Won’t you mind being a parent so soon? I will understand if you don’t. I can raise the baby alone, and...”</p><p>He approached her with quick steps, holding Daphne as if <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">she was made</span> of crystal.</p><p>“Daphne, I’ve always wanted a family,” He interrupted, and Daphne blinked, surprised at the reaction he had.</p><p>Sure, they had discussed kids before - they never had agreed on names, and Harry had the worst sort of taste for it that she’d ever found -, but she would have never guessed Harry felt that strongly about it. </p><p>Well, in one hand, he was an orphan, and what little she knew told her it wasn’t a happy life, the one he had led.</p><p>“But - “ <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">Was</span> she making excuses, now? She was. “But what will others think? What if they badmouth you because… Well, because of me?”</p><p>Daphne knew that some people did not like her, and that Harry was the Saviour of the Wizarding World. They were unmatched, like night and day.</p><p>Harry looked at her, quiet for a moment, and Daphne could feel the pause in the air, muting all other sounds. For a second, it was as if they were the only people in the world.</p><p>That is, until Harry laughed, and Daphne looked at him, confusion shining clear in her mind. </p><p>“Why should I care?” He started, putting his hands on her shoulders, still staring at her eyes. She just stared at him, dumbfounded at his easy acceptance. Was it really supposed to be that easy? “Daphne, as long as I have you, I don’t care about anyone else’s opinions. And, let’s be honest, they’re going to talk bad about whatever choice I make anyway, so again, why should I care?”</p><p>Tears stung her eyes, but Daphne blinked them away, holding herself to Harry as if he was a steady place - a home, so to speak. It felt like it was the first time Daphne had a place to call home, but she wouldn’t tell that to Harry, promising to herself she’d give her unborn child a better place than hers was. And, apparently, Harry was onboard with the idea.</p><p>“Let’s get married,” He said, against her skin, hands on her waist, and Daphne sighed, content with herself.</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Daphne could feel Harry’s smile, and she thanked every historically important witch and wizard she could name he had come home before the usual time; Merlin only knew what could’ve happened, had he not.</p><p>No, she didn’t want to think; this was the future that she had accidentally created for herself.</p><p>Harry kissed her softly and murmuring words filled with soft love. That was all that mattered, because that was the reality she lived in, not some tragic realm where she decided by herself. She had Harry on her side, and nothing or no one was going to take him away from her.</p><p>He let go of her, and Daphne smiled at Harry. </p><p>“I love you.” She said, and Harry blushed slightly. He looked cute, even in the low light, and Daphne hoped their child looked like him.</p><p>“I love you too. You two?” He tried, and Daphne mock-slapped his arm, making Harry laugh the tiniest bit, a smile breaking over her face. “Hey, it was a good joke.”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t.” She sighed, turning back, Daphne’s hand on his, the pregnancy potion long forgotten. “Do you want some scones? I made a few.”</p><p>“I’ll have some, sure. I’m starving, and you’re too, I bet.” Harry replied, as she took him to the kitchen, her now cold scones still where she had left it. Daphne nodded to herself, and put some water on the kettle, sitting with Harry, touching her stomach lightly. </p><p>The future had never seen so bright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So it’s… Twins?” Daphne repeated, dumbfounded, at the <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">mediwizard</span>. The woman nodded. By her side, Harry seemed <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">to positively glow</span>.</p><p>Merlin above, this was going to bring her a headache. Twins? Her family had barely conceived two children each generation<span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">, imagine</span> bringing two babies at once? Her grandmother, Merlin <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">have</span> her soul, would have a conniption and have her bedbound until the children were born and weaned.</p><p>Back to reality, the <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">mediwizard</span> was still speaking something that Daphne forced herself to pay attention. The odds, perhaps? Twins tended to be uncommon between wizards, after all.</p><p>“In sum, yes, mrs. <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">Potter,</span> twins.” They had gotten married in paper only, signing a marriage certificate so that the children wouldn’t be bastards; Merlin knew that the law wasn’t kind to children outside of a marriage, and Daphne knew it wouldn’t be good. She had always dreamed of a nice little wedding, but with her sudden pregnancy, it <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">wasn’t meant</span> to be. Not right now, at least. “A boy and a girl. Congratulations on your good luck. Now, to the rest of the results...”</p><p>Half-heartedly listening to the <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">mediwizard</span> speak about the results of the several potions Daphne had drawn blood for, she couldn’t help but realize this was going to be more than a headache; it would be an uphill battle. Daphne didn’t care for the test results; ever since the news of the pregnancy had <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">been known</span> to her, she had tried to be slightly healthier.</p><p>She did not say that to the nice <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">mediwizard</span>, though; instead, she politely smiled and thanked her, and said she hoped she’d be able to stay in her care until the children were born.</p><hr/><p>They had been back home for a few hours when Harry started suggesting names. Perhaps she should’ve chosen to not know the genders, just to delay that particular discussion <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">for a </span>few months.</p><p>Unfortunately, that wasn’t the decision she took, and Daphne couldn’t travel back in time to slap herself into making another decision. She would have to deal with the fallout.</p><p>“James… Sirius?” Harry tried, casually as possible, reading a book while he leaned on her. Daphne glared at him, looking up from the news report she’d been reading. The two were on the couch, a few hours after the consultation with the <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">mediwizard</span>. “Aw, come on, it’s a good name.”</p><p>“Why not save it for other children? James and Sirius, instead using them all in one name.” Daphne pushed away the report she <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">was supposed</span> to deliver tomorrow, and Harry closed his book, setting it aside. “The boy can be James Sirius as long as the girl is Colette Theodosia. An eye for an eye, a parent for a parent; it’s only fair.”</p><p>Harry paused. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened again. Daphne patiently waited for him to mull over the subject. Daphne went back to reading her paper.</p><p>“Colette... Lily?” He offered, after a full five-minute pause.  She’d almost forgotten what the subject had been.</p><p>“James Andrew.” Daphne paused this time, brain thinking over what he had said, rolling the syllables on her tongue. “Wait, <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done pwa-mark-ignored">Colette</span> Lily isn’t so bad. You might be onto something there.”</p><p>Harry smiled, throwing an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer, if that was possible.</p><p>“See? I don’t have such a bad taste for names. I can get one right.” Harry smiled, genuine, and Daphne rolled her eyes. “I saw that.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I still remember you honestly suggesting Albus Severus as a name option.” Harry made a sound that vaguely sounded like an offended gasp. Daphne elected to ignore it. “Listen, if you want to name your kid after your school headmaster and your potions teacher - who hated you, remember? -, I’m not the woman for you.”</p><p>Harry sighed, but nodded. He rested against her, warm against her, his comforting smell on Daphne’s nose.</p><p>It was comfortable. Daphne could barely wait to have two little kids running around. Hopefully, two little kids with good names.</p><p>“Alright, I get it.” His voice vibrated against her, and Daphne leaned into him. “James and Colette, huh. Doesn’t sound half bad.”</p><p>“Right?” Daphne picked up her paper again, back to reading. “I hope they look like you.”</p><p>Harry laughed. She looked at him, through the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“That’s funny.” He started, slowly, and Daphne marked a misspelled word with a little spell. “I always hoped they looked like you.”</p><p>She ended up marking more than the original word, going for the whole phrase and the margins, looking at Harry, baffled. He looked to her, as well, confusion shining in his green eyes.</p><p>“What?” He asked, surprised by it, and Daphne shook her head. How could the two be like that...? “Aw, come on. If these two don’t look like you, maybe the next couple few will.”</p><p>“Next couple few?” Daphne echoed. Was he short of a marble and Daphne hadn’t noticed until now? Had he always been like that?</p><p>“Yeah, I always wanted a big family.” He gave her such a wide grin that, for a moment, Daphne forgot the one carrying the babies to term would be her, picturing a full house, children running around laughing. A happy household: something she’d never had, never able to laugh freely, always slinking through corners to avoid her parents’ next scheme.</p><p>Then the reality of her having to carry several babies safely came crashing down on her, and Daphne - who was a pureblood, and therefore more prone to miscarriage - came back down.</p><p>But she wasn’t going to be the one to tell Harry that, and besides, it would bring bad luck to even speak it out loud. Instead, she snorted.</p><p>“Yeah, right. How many kids do you want?” Daphne set her sight back on the paper she was reading, correcting the mistake she did and undoing the mark as she went.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted three or four.” </p><p>“Well, better decide soon, because we’re already getting a two for one special here.” She snorted again, and Harry was silent for a moment.</p><p>Daphne could’ve sworn she heard a “better go for five kids, then”, but she tactfully elected to ignore it. Five children…? Did she look like a broodmare to him, or…?</p><p>She shook her head, putting a hand to her stomach. That didn’t matter right now, and could <span class="pwa-mark pwa-mark-done">be discussed</span> later, frankly. Besides, James and Colette were good names to start with.</p><p>Harry’s fingers interlaced with hers, and she smiled. He’d be a wonderful father, as long as he didn’t get many naming rights.</p><p>Well, that was part of Daphne’s duties, she supposed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>